My Lost Years
by VANESSA 329
Summary: It has been sixteen years sense bella vanished.Where has she been and why did she leave? What will happen to Jake when she comes back with a family and no memory of Forks or her life and loves there. Will she recover her past or move on with out them?


_The beginning_

_I was a happy man, a nice home a beautiful wife and 4 great kids, sure I worked hard but I reaped the rewards of that hard work daily. I often thought I would not change a thing. I was thinking all of this one Friday night while my two boys were busy trying to make their sister cry, one of their favorite past times! And they were successful, Hey quiet down leave your sister alone! Come on guys the show is back on, that would quiet them they love to watch Americas most wanted, and the segment on missing persons was just getting ready to start. John Walsh came on the screen , this is an older case folks but we are still hoping to find this lady, Isabella Swan disappeared sixteen years ago from Forks Washington, she was eighteen years old. We know when she left she was driving a red 1967 Chevy truck . she was just driving to Phoenix to see her mother and had not packed much stuff, When she did not arrive in phoenix , Her parents frantically started searching for her. It seems this beautiful young woman has disappeared off the face of the earth. Here is a picture of Isabella , she goes by Bella at the age 18 and we have a computer generated image of what she might look like now. They flashed the two pictures side by side on the screen . My jaw fell and I choked on my soda, Jacob and Steve Jumped off the couch Dad That's mom!_

_I sat back dumbfounded , I counted back the years and the math was right. I met my wife 14 Years ago, Jacob was just a little guy only a year old. She was working at the local dinner and going to the community college for nursing. I fell in love with her and asked her to marry me after only six weeks, I was happy when she said yes. I knew it was hard for her she had been in a terrible accident when she was early in her pregnancy and had lost her memory. She was going by the name Carrie Smith, The nurses in the hospital did not want her to be a Jane Doe. Poor Jacob had suffered from the accident as well He had lost a good amount of his hearing and his sight was poor, He was a huge kid thought 15 and a half he was just over 6 foot tall and he was very strong. We have spent the last 14 years trying to help her remember anything . Not much luck, she would occasionally have a vivid dream that seemed to be from her past , She had been writing them down in a note book next to the bed for years now . Some of the dreams made no sense she would dream of giant wolves or bonfires. Sometime it would be a flash back to the accident, nothing really solid though. The only clue we have about her past is her son Jacob and a small tattoo on her back of a russet colored wolf and the name Jacob in very small letters right under it . I often wondered about the wolf connection what that was all about , but she didn't know so It remains a mystery. But I will have to go and get her I hope that they have this story up on the web sight with the pictures she is going to need to see them._

_I guess I really needed to make that phone call, I would talk to her when she got home, her shift at the hospital would be over in an hour or so and maybe I would have more to tell her._

_I walked into the office and sat down in front of the computer. I was shaky , maybe I should just leave this alone I could not help but wonder if I was about to open Pandora's box and have our world come crashing down around us. No I have to do this Jake deserves to know and so does she!_

_I pulled up Americas Most Wanted web site and got the number I needed , I picked up the phone and dialed, Hello Americas Most Wanted hotline do you have information about a case?_

_I cleared my throat and said yes I think my wife may be Isabella I have to transfer you to the right line please hold, I doodled on the note pad by the computer and waited . A man came on the line this time ,hello sir you think you may have information about Isabella Swan?_

_Yes sir I believe my wife may be this missing woman. I started to explain her accident and the memory loss , I had pulled out some pictures of her when we were first married, she is a exact likeness of the woman on your show tonight, I am sure it is her!_

_Ok sir I am going to give you the contact information for her case and you can take it from there .He took down my name and address and phone number and then gave me phone number and said ask to speak with Charlie Swan he I her father and the chief of police in forks Washington._


End file.
